Assemble
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: a story based off of the Avengers movie, but I added my oc, Madison Koehler. there will be Thor x Oc.
1. Chapter 1: The Crisis

(This is based off of The Avengers movie & takes place during it, but with the addition of my oc, Madison Koehler. Be warned, there will be Thor x OC.)

-Part 1: The Crisis-

Madison listened closely as Nick Fury explained the situation. He, Agent Phil Coulson, and Agent Maria Hill had just returned from one of the S.H.I.E.L.D bases, which, according to him, had just been destroyed by the energy from an an artifact called the Tesseract. Madison had been stationed on the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier, though, at the moment, it was on the water, not in the air. That was where they were now, with Fury briefing them on the situation.

"A powerful being by the name of Loki has stolen the Tesseract. He also somehow took control of two of ours and took them with him." Fury said.

"Who did he take?" Madison asked.

"Dr. Eric Selvig and Agent Clint Barton." Fury answered. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Clint Barton? Madison had been an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D for a while, and she knew Clint Barton fairly well. She knew Clint Barton would never willingly betray S.H.I.E.L.D., and she also knew how strong-willed and stubborn Agent Barton could be. If something was able to turn him, then it must have been a powerful influence. She had met Dr. Eric Selvig shortly after he came to work for S.H.I.E.L D. He was a skilled physicist, and seemed to be a good man. He and his colleague, Jane Foster, had met the Asgardian, Thor, when he came to the human realm. Thor and Jane had even been romantically involved for a while, but it didn't last. Madison's mother used to tell her many stories about Asgard, and Madison would sometimes talk with Dr. Selvig about the things her mother had told her.

"Does Agent Romanoff know?" Madison asked. Natasha Romanoff was the one Madison had become closest with during her time with S.H.I.E.L.D., and she knew that Natasha and Clint were very close. So, she knew Natasha would take this news hard.

"Not yet." Phil Coulson said, "She's still out on a job."

"We are officially at war. I have a meeting with the council to decide what to do next. Until then, wait for my orders." Fury said, before walking off down the hall. Nick Fury had been long-time friends with Madison's parents. She had known him all of her life, and he was practically like family to her. Madison's father, Nathan Koehler, was a S.H.I.E.L D. agent, and he and Nick Fury worked together for a long time. Madison's parents died in a car accident when she was eighteen years old, and she thought of Fury as the only family she had left.

A few hours later, Fury returned to the main area of the helicarrier, where Madison, Phil, and Maria were waiting. Madison had known Maria Hill and Phil Coulson for a while, too, though not as long as she had known Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff.

"What do we do, now, Sir?" Maria Hill asked.

"Phase Two isn't ready. We're putting the Avengers Innitiative into action." Fury answered.

"But, I thought the Council shot down the Avengers Innitiative." Madison said. The Avengers Innitiative was an idea that Nick Fury had come up with and presented to the council, but they rejected it. The idea was to bring many uniquely gifted individuals with special abilities together into a group to fight threats. Madison had always thought that it was a good idea, and she thought the council was a bunch of idiots for not seeing it.

"They had no choice but to agree. Phase Two isn't ready, so this was the only option. Even they finally had to see that." Fury said. He then started giving orders to each person.

"Agent Coulson, get in touch with Agent Romanoff. I'm going to pay a little visit to Steve Rogers. We also need To get Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Agent Hill, Agent Koehler, stay here for now and keep things in order." Fury ordered.

"Yes, Sir." the three of them said in unison. Phil Coulson headed off to contact Natasha Romanoff, and Nick Fury headed off to talk to Steve Rogers.


	2. Chapter 2: The Group

-Part 2: The Group-

Madison decided to do some reading on the people who Fury intended to gather, and about their foe, Loki. She knew the basics, but she decided to take a look at each one of their files to gather some more details. It was a few hours later that Fury and Agent Coulson returned, and Natasha Romanoff arrived. Natasha had been away for a while in Russia on a mission. Even under the circumstances, Madison was happy to see her return.

"Natasha." she said, standing from her seat.

"Maddie." Natasha said, smiling slightly, "Haven't seen you in a while." Natasha was one of the few people in the world that called her Maddie. Besides Natasha, the only other people who called her that had been her parents.

"Our guests will be here soon. Agent Romanoff, Agent Koehler, will you please go outside and greet them?" Nick Fury said. Natasha and Madison nodded and walked over to the elevator. They took the elevator up to the outside of the helicarrier. Maddie could see a man who was obviously not an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D He was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a less modern fashion. From the picture in his file, she recognized him to be Steve Rogers, who was also the war hero, Captain America. Just having him there on the helicarrier seemed like an honor. Captain America was the epitome of goodness and righteousness. It was funny to her, though, that, standing there, he just looked like any other man. Natasha and Madison walked over to greet him.

"Captain Rogers." Natasha said, "I'm Agent Natasha Romanoff and this is agent Madison Koehler."

"Nice to meet you." he said, smiling politely as he shook hands with both of them.

"It was crazy around here when they pulled you out of the ice. I thought Coulson was going to swoon." Natasha said as the three of them began walking, "Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards? They're vintage. He's very proud." It was then that they saw another man. He was dressed in a dress shirt and khakis, and he was looking around nervously. Madison recognized the man as Dr. Bruce Banner, the scientist who, through an accident with gamma radiation, turned into The Hulk when he got angry enough. Though he looked like just a normal scientist, it was a little intimidating having him there, knowing what he could do.

"Dr. Banner." Steve said, shaking hands with him, "Word is you can find the cube."

"Is that the... only word on me?" Dr. Banner asked somewhat nervously.

"The only word I care about." Steve answered without batting an eyelash. Madison smiled. It was at that moment that she realized that Steve Rogers was everything they said he was, just a genuinely good man. Dr. Banner seemed to calm down slightly now that he realized that no one was going to bring up the subject of The Hulk.

"Must be strange for you, all of this." Bruce said to Steve. Just then, a group of soldiers jogged by.

"That's kind of familiar, actually." Steve said.

"Dr. Banner, I'm Agent Madison Koehler, and this is Agent Natasha Romanoff." Madison introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Koehler." Bruce said, shaking hands with Madison, "I've already met Agent Romanoff. She was the one who informed me about our... situation."

"We might want to step inside. It's about to get hard to breath." Natasha said.

"You want me in a submerged metal container?" Bruce asked.

"Not exactly." Madison said. The helicarrier's turbine engines kicked on, and it began to lift out of the water.

"Oh, no, this is much worse." Bruce said.

"We better get inside." Madison said. The four of them got onto the elevator and rode it down to the main area of the helicarrier. Both Madison and Natasha noticed Maria Hill watching Steve Rogers as he walked into the room. Nick Fury explained to Steve and Bruce some of the equipment they had on the helicarrier that they were using to try and find the Tesseract. Natasha was looking at a photo of Clint on one of the monitors. Madison knew that she had to be worried about him.

"Agent Romanoff." Fury said, "Show Dr. Banner to his lab."

"Of course." Natasha said, "You're gonna love it, doc. It's got all the toys." She led Dr. Banner away down the hall.

It was shortly after that that they recieved word that there was an attack on a lavish ball in Stuttgart, Germany. Loki had made a move. They sent Steve off to put on his Captain America uniform, and Natasha and Madison headed off toward the jet. Steve had gotten there first. By the time Natasha and Madison got there with the jet, Steve was already fighting Loki.

"Loki, stand down and drop the weapon." Natasha said over the pa system. Loki took a shot at them with his staff, then continued fighting Captain America.

"He's all over the place. I can't get a lock on him." Natasha said.

"Damn. Now what?" Madison said. It was just then that the song "Shoot To Thrill" by ACDC started blaring ovet the pa system.

"What the hell?" Madison said. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but she had a pretty good idea that someone had just hacked their pa system.

"Did you miss me, Agent Romanoff?"

A man's voice sounded over their communicator, the voice of whoever had hacked their systems, Madison guessed. But, who was it? Madison was sure that Loki wasn't technologically savvy enough to do it. The voice dounded vaguely familiar, as if she had heard it somewhere before, but she couldn't place where or when. She looked over at Natasha, who didn't seem confused in the least. Rather, she had a more exasperated look on her face. Just then, something could be seen shooting through the sky, right by them, and landing on the ground beside Cap. It could be seen then that it was Iron Man, who was also the billionaire genius, Tony Stark, the owner of the company Stark Industries. That was why the voice sounded familiar to her. Tony was always on tv, and that was where Madison had seen him. Natasha sighed, shaking her head.

"Good song, though." Madison said, referring to the song Tony Stark had played over the pa system.

"Don't humor him." Natasha said, earning a laugh from Madison. Soon, Cap and Iron Man had Loki down, on the brick steps.

Cap and Iron Man were standing before him, Iron Man with many guns and lasers aimed at him.

"Make a move, Reindeer Games." Tony said. Loki slowly put his hands up in surrender.

"Good move." Stark said. Natasha landed the jet, and they forced Loki inside. The jet took off, and they were soon in the air en route for the helicarrier.

"Who's your co-pilot, Agent Romanoff?" Tony Stark asked. He was now wearing his helmet down so that his head and face were visible. He looked just the same as he did on tv.

"I'm Madison Koehler, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." Maddie introduced herself.

"Tony Stark. I'm sure you've heard of me. Everyone has." Stark said. Loki was sitting silently in one of the chairs on the jet. His silence was making Madison somewhat uncomfortable. From what she understood, Loki was a silver-tongued charmer, so why wasn't he trying to charm his way out of this one?

"I don't like it." Cap said.

"What, Rock Of Ages giving up so easily?" Stark said. Madison was getting the impression that Tony Stark was every bit as snarky in real life as he was on tv.

"Still, you're pretty spry, for an older fellow." Tony said to Cap, "What's your thing, Pilates?"

"What?" Cap said.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a few things while you were doing time as a capsickle." Tony remarked. She could hardly believe the way Tony was talking to Captain America. But, then again, Tony Stark was known to be quite a smart ass. Cap ignored the comment, and continued talking about the situation.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." he said.

"There's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony said. It wasn't just the comments that Tony made that showed his attitude, but the tone of voice he made them in. Madison could see how Tony Stark's smart ass attitude could grate on somebody's nerves. It was then that they noticed that the sky had gone dark within a few minutes, storm clouds surrounding them. The winds were so strong, the jet was shaking.

"What the hell now?" Madison said.

"A storm?" Natasha said.

"It came out of nowhere." Madison said. Lightning flashed all around them, and Loki looked around, looking somewhat concerned.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little lightning?" Cap asked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki answered. Just then, the back hatch of the jet opened, and there appeared a man. He was tall and muscular, with long, flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. He had some light-colored facial hair, and was wearing ancient-looking armor, and wielding a large, metal hammer in one hand. The expression on his face was not an amused one. Madison couldn't help but stare. The beard? The hair? The armor? Could it really be Thor, The God Of Thunder? Her mother had told her stories about Thor when she was young, and this man fit the description, and he definitely looked like something out of legend, almost too good to be true. The man walked in, grabbed Loki by the collar, and flew out of the jet with him in hand.

"And, then, there's that guy." Stark said.

"Do you think he's a friendly?" Cap asked.

"I... I think that's Thor, The God of Thunder." Madison said, still almost in disbelief at what she had just seen.

"It doesn't matter who he is." Tony Stark said, putting his helmet back on, "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract is lost." Tony began walking towards the still open hatch.

"Stark. We need a plan of attack." Cap said.

"I have a plan. Attack." Tony said before jumping out of the hatch.

"Did Stark just...?" Madison asked.

"Yes. He did." Cap said, grabbing a parachute and strapping it on.

"Cap, I'd sit this one out if I were you." Natasha said.

"I don't see how I can." Cap answered.

"These guys are straight out of Legend. They're practically gods." Natasha said.

"There's only one God, ma'am." Cap said, "And, I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." He walked over to the open hatch and jumped out.

"I'm going, too." Madison said, reaching for her seatbelt. She was curious to know what exactly Thor was after. She was also curious to see how Cap and Iron Man would fare in a battle against The God Of Thunder.

"No, Madison. I need you here." Natasha said. Madison wanted to participate in what was going on down there. But, she considered Natasha a friend, so if Natasha needed her there, that's where she would stay.

"Alright." Madison finally said. They watched the battle from afar from inside of the jet. Even though Madison knew that the three of them shouldn't be fighting each other right now, it was still an awesome thing to watch, the three of them battling it out. Besides, Natasha had told her to let the three of them settle it. When it seemed that the three of them were finally done fighting, Natasha landed the jet on the ground beside them. Cap, Tony, and Thor boarded the jet. Tony remained standing, and Cap and Thor sat in the seats. They also forced Loki into one of the seats. The jet took off, and they were back en route for the helicarrier. Madison sat down in a chair across from Thor, giving him a small smile.

"Hi. My name's Madison Koehler." she said, trying to be friendly as neither Cap or Tony seemed to be saying anything to him. He stared at her for a moment, then smiled in return.

"Greetings, Lady Madison. I am Thor Odinson." he said, taking her hand, and dropping a light kiss on it. Taken by surprise, she jumped, quickly pulling her hand back.

"Woah!" Stark said.

"My apologies. I forget, I am not in Asgard. Things are... different here." Thor said, "If I offended you, that was not my intention. Please, forgive me." She felt bad now, seeing the look on his face, reminiscent to that of a sad puppy. He hadn't meant anything by it, and she felt sorry for making him feel bad.

"No, it's alright." she said, smiling as she reassured him, "You're fine. You didn't offend me. You just surprised me, that's all."

"I am... relieved. You are too kind, Lady Madison." Thor said, smiling again. Madison was sure that that smile was enough to make anyone melt, and she could feel her face getting hot. She looked away, trying not to make eye contact. Thor stared at her. She was pretty. She wasn't incredibly unique-looking in any way, really, there was just something about her, he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. He looked away for a moment, trying to change the subject, think of something else.

"This is a strange manner of travel." he said.

"Oh, this?" she said. It occurred to her at that moment that Thor had probably never been in a plane, or even seen one.

"This is a plane." she said, looking at him again as she explained, "It's short for airplane, but nobody ever really calls it that. This one, specifically, is called a jet, because of the engine that powers it. You know, the thing that makes it work." He watched her closely as she spoke.

"We're landing in a minute." Natasha said. Within a few minutes, Natasha landed the jet on the helicarrier.


	3. Chapter 3

-Part 3-

A group of S.H.I.E.L.D agents took Loki to the detention area of the helicarrier, and put him in a special cell. If Loki would try to escape, a trap door would open, and the cell would fall into millions of shards of metal, which would tear him apart.

The group sat in the main area of the helicarrier, around a table, watching on a monitor as Nick Fury talked to Loki, and told him how the cell worked.

"An impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki said, a big smile crossing his face.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury said.

"Ah, yes." Loki said, that arrogant smile plastered on his face, "The beast, makes play he's still a man." Madison looked over at Bruce, who was watching with a solemn look on his face. This just struck Madison wrong for some reason. She felt sorry for Bruce. It wasn't his fault what he was, and he didn't want to be that way. She stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

"Why that...!" she said, "He's got no right to say that! And, with that stupid smile plastered on his face!" She turned around and started to walk off to confront him with Nick Fury, but, she felt a large, strong hand grab her arm, firmly, but not roughly. She was spun around, and found herself face to face with the person, so close their faces were almost touching. That person was Thor. They stared at each other for a moment, realizing just how close they were. He hadn't meant to pull her that close. He had just meant to stop her from confronting Loki. Now that they were this close, they were both a little flustered.

"Th... Thor..." Madison said.

"My... apologies." Thor said. Tony was watching them with a big smirk on his face. Maria Hill rolled her eyes, glaring at Tony, and Cap shot Tony a look. They each took a step back, putting a little distance between them.

"Lady Madison, do not speak with him. He seeks to taunt you, to taunt all of us. You will be doing exactly as he desires if you enter that room and confront him now." Thor said, his large hands still on her shoulders. Thor was right. He knew Loki better than anyone there. She needed to be more careful when it came to Loki.

"You're right. Thanks." Madison said.

"You are most welcome." Thor said. She gave him a small smile before sitting back down in her chair. The group continued watching Fury and Loki on the monitor.

"You must be desperate to call on such creatures." Loki said.

"You take my people, threaten my world with war, and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Fury said.

"Ooh, it must burn you. You had it in your grasp, and for what, a warm light for all of man kind to share? Only to be snatched from your hands. I am going to achieve true power." Loki said.

"Well, let me know if "True Power" needs a magazine or something." Fury said before leaving the room and Loki alone in his cell. A moment later, Fury joined the others at the table.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce said.

"Thor, what's Loki's play?" Cap asked.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard or any other world." Thor said.

"We shouldn't focus so much on Loki. His mind is a bag full of cats. He's five kinds of crazy." Bruce said.

"Have care how you speak of him. He is still of Asgard, and he is my brother." Thor said.

"He killed eighty six people in three days." Natasha said.

"He's adopted." Thor said.

"I think he means to rile us up." Cap said.

"I think so, too. From what I read in the file, that's Loki's MO. His cunning is his weapon." Madison said.

"More importantly, I want to know how he turned two of my best men into his own personal flying monkeys." Fury said. Thor looked utterly perplexed.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." he said.

"I do." Cap said, a huge smile on his face, looking extremely happy with himself, "I got that reference." Stark sighed and rolled his eyes.

Shortly after that, they all went their seperate ways on the helicarrier. Stark, Bruce, and Cap went off to the lab, and Natasha went off to the detention area to talk to Loki. Fury, Madison, and Thor stayed in the main area of the helicarrier. Madison stood looking out the window of the helicarrier, gathering her thoughts, when, out of the corner of her eye, she could see someone walk up beside her. She looked over to see Thor standing there.

"Thor. Hi." she said, giving him a small smile.

"Lady Madison, you look as if something is troubling you." he said, "Is there any way I can be of help?"

"I'm just thinking, that's all." she said.

"Are you certain you're alright?" he asked. She was silent for a moment before she finally spoke.

"I was just thinking about why I joined S.H.I.E.L.D." she said.

"If I may ask, why is that?" Thor asked.

"My father was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He was good friends with Nick Fury. I idolized my father, just thought he was so cool. When I was a kid, he was, like, my hero. I wanted to be just like him." she said. He watched her, smiling, her eyes full of admiration as she talked about her father. Her face, then became serious, as she spoke again.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was eighteen." she said.

"I am sorry to hear that." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "But, be glad that you have such fond memories of them." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Thor." she said. Seeing her smile at him, he couldn't help but smile.

"You are most welcome. If I can ever be of assistance to you in any way, do not hesitate to tell me so." he said.

"Thank you." she said, "You know, it's funny, my mother used to tell me stories about Asgard, about you, but I never thought I would ever actually be talking to you."

"About me?" he asked.

"My mother was Norwegian. She knew a lot of stories about Asgard, about Odin, about you. For most of my life, I always thought they were just stories, until I heard about how you fell from the sky." Madison said, laughing slightly. Thor laughed with her. Then, his face became serious. He looked at her for a moment, and sighed.

"Thor?" she said, looking at him, confused by his sudden change in demeanor. She wondered what he was thinking.

"When I first came here, destruction followed me, and your people payed the price. Now, again." he said. She looked at him. Was he saying that he felt guilty for bringing trouble to the human world? It wasn't his fault, none of it, not before, not this time.

"Thor. That wasn't your fault. This isn't your fault. You're not responsible for Loki's actions. He's the one doing this." Madison told him.

"Loki's mind is far afield. It is not only power he seeks, it is vengeance upon me." Thor said, "There's no pain worth prices when it comes to him."

"Some guys think that. Until the pain starts."

They heard a voice from just above them. They looked in the direction of the voice to see Nick Fury coming down the steps of a walkway. Thor looked at him.

"What are you asking me to do?" Thor asked.

"I'm asking, what are you willing to do?" Fury said.

"Loki is a Prisoner." Thor said.

"Then, why does it feel like he's the only one on this ship that wants to be here?" Fury asked. It was just then that they heard a commotion coming from the lab. Fury, Madison, and Thor rushed down the hall to see what was going on. When they got there, Natasha was there with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Natasha was telling Bruce that he needed to remove himself from this environment because Loki's plan was to upset him, unleashing the Hulk. Tony had somehow hacked into the database, and was running a search through all of the information.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." Bruce said. He sounded somewhat agitated. Fury, Natasha, and Madison each put a hand on their gun.

"Dr. Banner, this is just what Loki wants. You need to step away." Natasha said. She must have uncovered something during her talk with Loki.

"Where? You rented my room." Bruce said.

"That was just in case..." Natasha started to say.

"In case you needed to kill me, but, you can't. I know. I've tried." Bruce said, "I got low. I saw no end, so I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out. So, I focused on helping people, and, you know what? I was good. But, you had to drag me back here and put everyone on this ship in danger."

"What is Phase Two, anyway?" Stark asked in his ever-famous smart ass tone. He was only making the situation worse, although he didn't seem to care at all. Madison wondered if that may have even been his intention. It was then that Cap walked into the room and slammed a piece of weaponry down onto the table.

"Phase Two is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the Tesseract to make weapons. Sorry, Tony. You're computer was moving a little slow for me." Cap said. Now, Cap, too? The situation was getting worse by the minute. Madison tried desperately to think of some way to diffuse things.

"We're not a team. We're a time bomb. We're just a chemical mixture just waiting to go off." Bruce said.

"Everybody, stop. This is just what Loki wants. Fury can explain everything. Just calm down." Madison said.

"What I want to know is why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to make weapons." Bruce said.

"Because of him." Fury said, pointing to Thor. Thor looked devastated. Madison opened her mouth in surprise. Seeing that look on his face, she felt a stabbing pain in her chest.

"Me?" Thor asked.

"A few years ago, we got a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town." Fury said.

"Now, wait a minute, Fury. That's not fair!" Madison said.

"My people want nothing but peace with your people." Thor said.

"But, you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury said, "We realized that we are all hopelessly and hilariously outgunned."

"'Cause a nuclear deterrant always calms things down." Tony said.

"Remind me how you made your living again." Fury said. Madison was internally cheering. If Stark was going to be a jerk, she was glad that Fury was going to give it right back to him.

"I'm sure if Stark was still making weapons, he'd be knee deep in..." Cap started to say.

"When did this become about me?" Stark asked.

"I'm sorry. Isn't it always?" Cap said. Madison couldn't help but grin. Even Cap was giving it back to him.

"You people are petty. And tiny." Thor said.

"How can you all be so naive?!" Natasha said. An argument quickly ensued. The arguing continued until they noticed that Bruce was holding onto the spear that they had taken from Loki.

"Dr. Banner, step away from the spear." Cap said. Bruce realized what he was doing, and put down the spear.

"Sorry, guys, you don't get to see my party trick today." he said as he began to walk out of the room. Just then, there was a large explosion.


	4. Chapter 4: The Attack

-Part 4: The Attack-

The explosion scattered everyone in different directions. Tony ran off to suit up, and Cap followed him. Fury ended up in the main room with Maria Hill. Natasha and Bruce got thrown in one direction, and Thor and Madison in the opposite direction. Madison was thrown against the wall, hitting her head. She was laying on the floor, out cold. Thor, who ended up on the floor a little way away from her, made his way over to her.

"Lady Madison." he said, touching her blonde hair in an attempt to wake her up. She didn't react. More concerned now, he grabbed her shoulder, shaking her lightly.

"Lady Madison. Please." he said again. Again, she didn't react. He looked at her in dismay. He could see and hear her breathing, so he knew she was alive, but, he was worried that the hit to the head that she took was serious enough that she could. This feeling was new to him. He had never been so worried about losing something, or someone. He touched her face gently, not knowing what else to do. Finally, she stirred slightly, groaned, and, finally, her blue eyes fluttered open. The first thing that she saw when she opened her eyes was Thor's gorgeous face staring down at her.

"Thor. What...?" she said, slowly sitting up. Thor let out a sigh of relief.

"Lady Madison." he said, "I am... relieved to see that you are alright." He touched her shoulder gently.

"Thank you. But, what's...?" she started to ask, but she then remembered the argument among the group, and the explosion.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked.

"I believe I saw Iron Man and Captain Rogers go off in that direction." he said, pointing, "As for the others, I know not." Madison looked around.

"Man, that explosion really trashed the place." she said. Thor looked at her, his head cocked to one side, a puzzled look on his face. At first, she couldn't figure out why he was looking at her like that. Then, it dawned on her that he didn't understand the saying she had used. He most likely had never heard that before.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you. It's a saying we humans use. Trashed the place. It means it destroyed the place." Madison explained. A look of realization came across his face.

"Ah. I understand. It did just that." Thor said.

"Sorry, Thor. I didn't mean to confuse you. I need to learn to think before I talk." she apologized.

"Nay. There is no need to apologize." Thor said.

"Thanks." she said.

"Are you able to stand?" Thor asked, standing and offering his hand to her.

"Yeah. I think I'm good." Madison said, taking his hand, and letting him help her up, "And, Thor, you don't have to call me Lady Madison. You can drop the 'Lady'."

"Just Madison, then?" he asked.

"Just Madison is great." she said, smiling.

"As you wish, Madison." he said, smiling at her. Just then, they heard loud roar echo throughout the helicarrier.

"Is that? No. It can't be..." Madison said. The only thing she could think of that a noise like that could possibly be up on the helicarrier was something she didn't want to think about. But, it was painfully clear to her what it had to be, though she was still somewhat in disbelief.

"Is that... the Hulk?" she said.

"It seems so." Thor said.

"This is exactly what Loki wanted." Madison said. They could hear loud crashing sounds coming from the next room.

"That sounds bad." Madison said. Thor crashed through the wall, tackling Hulk, who was just about to attack Natasha. Natasha was on the ground, and she moved herself against a wall. Madison approached her while Thor fought Hulk.

"Natasha." she said.

"Maddie." Natasha said.

"Natasha, your leg." Madison said.

"I'm fine." Natasha said.

"You're not. You're hurt." Madison said.

"It's fine." Natasha said.

"We are not your enemies, Banner. Try to think." Thor said to Hulk, who was trying to smash his hand down on Thor, who was just barely stopping it with his bare hands. Hulk punched Thor, sending him crashing through another wall into another room.

"Thor!" Madison said, turning and running off after Thor.

"Maddie!" Natasha yelled after her. Thor was fighting the Hulk, and Natasha was afraid that her friend would get herself killed. Before she could do anything, she and the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents recieved a message from Fury over the radio saying that the compromised Clint Barton was on the helicarrier. Natasha answered the message, and hurried off to confront Clint. Meanwhile, in the other room, Hulk and Thor continued fighting each other until a fighter jet showed up and began firing a barrage of bullets at Hulk. Thor dived into a corner, on top of Madison to protect her from any stray bullets. The shooting made Hulk even angrier, and, with a loud roar, he launched himself at the fighter jet, tearing it apart. The pilot ejected from the plane just before it exploded, sending Hulk sailing through the air, and, eventually crashing to the ground. Thor lifted himself off of Madison, and the two of them stared at each other for a moment.

"Madison, are you unharmed?" he asked. Madison nodded.

"Thank you." she said, "You protected me."

"Of course. And, you are most welcome." Thor said, smiling. The two of them stood up, and made their way to the detention area to make sure Loki hadn't escaped. They got there just in time to see the door to the cell opening.

"No!" Thor yelled, tackling Loki, or, at least, what they thought was Loki. The figure disappeared, revealing itself to have been just one of Loki's illusions. The door to the cell closed, locking Thor inside.

"Will you ever not fall for that?" said the real Loki, who was standing off to the side of the room. Madison threw a knife that grazed the top of Loki's head. She had missed on purpose, a warning throw.

"Stop." she said. Loki turned to look at her, a smile crossing his face. He was quite amused by the sight of a human girl attempting to take him on.

"Well, well. What have we here?" he said, approaching her. Thor pounded on the glass.

"Leave her out of this, brother!" he yelled. He looked at his brother, then at Madison again.

"I remember you. My brother seems quite fond of you." Loki said to her, then, he turned to look at Thor, "What is is about these mortal women you love so much?" Loki walked up to her, pinning her against the wall.

"Maybe, I should just find out." he said, grinning devilishly. Thor pounded on the glass of the cell again.

"Loki!" he yelled angrily. Loki then grabbed her by the neck, choking her, "As much as I would love to see my dear brother squirm if I did such a thing to you, alas, you are not worth my time. I would much rather just kill you here while my brother is forced to watch as I do. Then, I'll kill him. Say goodbye, wench." He tightened his grip around her neck, and Madison grabbed a knife from one of the holsters on her belt and thrust it hard into Loki's side.

"The name is Madison. Don't forget it, you son of a bitch." she said. She had had her hand on the knife all along, waiting for the right time to use it.

"Ah!" he said, letting go of her. She then roundhouse kicked him, knocking him off his feet.

"Damn you!" Loki said. He couldn't believe he underestimated her. Because of it, this human woman was able to take him off guard. Madison walked over to the control panel for the cell. She knew Loki wasn't out for good, but, she hoped that she had at least bought herself enough time to free Thor.

"Alright. Let's get you out of there." she said. But, before she could do anything, Loki came up behind her and knocked her out.


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle For The City

-Part 5: The Battle For The City-

The first thing Madison saw when she woke up was Nick Fury kneeling beside her. Behind him, she could faintly make out a few members of the medical team carrying something off. She sat up, looking around.

"Nick. What...?" she started to say.

"Easy, Madison." Fury said before she could finish her sentence, "You took a couple blows to the head." She remembered the attack on the helicarrier, and the fight with Loki, and she realized something.

"Thor!" she said, "Where's Thor?!"

"Madison, calm down." Nick said.

"Nick, where's Thor?" she asked. She looked across the room, where the cell had been. The cell was gone. Only an open trap door in the floor remained. Her blue eyes widened as she stared.

"He was..." she started to say.

"From what we understand, Loki dropped the cell with Thor in it. It's unknown whether or not he's alive." Nick said. How could this happen? Thor couldn't be dead, could he?

"Agent Coulson is dead." Nick continued after giving Madison a moment.

"What? Phil?" she asked. Phil was dead? She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"From the looks of it, he was trying to help Thor." Fury said, "And, the whereabouts of Bruce Banner are Still unknown."

"What about Cap and Stark?" Madison asked, "And Natasha?"

"The three of them are fine. And, so is Agent Hill. Cap and Stark are the reason the helicarrier is still in the air. They're in the Command Center right now." Fury answered.

"So, that leaves three of us against Loki and his army." Madison said, standing up, "The odds aren't really in our favor."

"Four. We got Barton back." Fury said.

"What?" Madison said, "How?"

"Agent Romanoff knocked him out of it." Fury answered.

"So, what now?" Madison asked.

"Agent Romanoff is with Agent Barton right now. We need to have a talk with Cap and Stark." Fury said. She and Fury went to the main area of the helicarrier, where Cap and Tony were sitting at the table. They looked upset, and disheveled, and Tony was in his casual clothes, not his Iron Man suit. They both turned to look at Fury and Madison as they walked in the room.

"Agent Koehler." Cap said, "Glad you're alright."

"Thanks, Cap." she said, leaning on the table. Her eyes were distant, as if her mind was somewhere else. She was still thinking about Thor. He couldn't really be dead, could he? Just like that? Her chest ached at the thought.

"Bravo, Fury. At least one of your flunkies came out of this alive." Tony said, a biting tone in his voice.

"Excuse me." Maria Hill said sternly. Madison heard what was going on around her, but she didn't react. She was still in a daze. She felt numb. Fury knew that normally, she wouldn't let anyone get away with calling her a flunky. He knew something was wrong, and he knew exactly what. Fury had known for a while now. He thought of Madison as a daughter to him, and he noticed the way she looked at Thor, the way she acted around him. Even if Madison herself hadn't realized it yet, Fury had figured it out a while ago. Madison was in love with Thor.

"Madison." Fury said, firmly, yet somewhat gently. It pained him to see her like this, but there were still much more pressing matters to attend to. Fury's voice jolted her from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry." she said, "I didn't mean to zone out like that." Fury walked around to the other side of the table.

"Yes, S.H.I.E.L.D. was using the Tesseract to make weapons." Fury explained, "But, I never put all my chips on that. There was an idea. Stark knows this. The idea was to bring together extrordinary people. Together, they could do things that ordinary people couldn't."

"It was called The Avengers Initiative." Madison said.

"Well, it's an old-fasioned notion." Fury said, throwing some bloody Captain America trading cards on the table, "Phil Coulson died believing in that idea, in heroes." Tony got up and stormed out of the room. Cap got up and followed after him, and Madison followed after both of them. They eventually came to the conclusion, that, even though Tony and Cap weren't happy with Fury, they agreed that the Tesseract needed to be recovered, for everyone's sake. Tony soon came to the realization that Loki would go to Stark Tower to put his plan into action. Tony's current suit was well damaged from fixing the turbine on the helicarrier. They decided that Tony would go on ahead to Stark Tower to distract Loki, all the while, retrieving a new suit. Everyone else who was left would follow. So, while Tony headed off for Stark Tower, Cap and Madison headed off to talk to Natasha. When they entered the room, Natasha was sitting on the table alone.

"Natasha." Madison said, "We're going after Loki."

"Do you know how to fly the jet?" Cap asked.

"I do."

They looked in the direction of the voice to see Clint walking out of the adjoining bathroom.

"Clint." Madison said. She was surprised to see him up and walking around, and seemingly back to himself again. He looked at her, giving a small smile.

"Madison." he said, "Good to see you, kid."

"Good to see you." Madison said, "And, good to see that you're you." Clint chuckled slightly at her comment.

"Have you got a suit?" Cap asked him.

"Yeah." Clint answered.

"Then, suit up." Cap told him. The three of them made their way to the jet, where there were a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents standing.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here." one of them said.

"Son, just don't." Cap said. The agents decided against standing in their way, letting them take the jet. By the time they got there, Stark was already resuited and fighting the alien creatures coming through the already open portal in the sky.

"We're here." Natasha said.

"What did you, stop for drive through?" Stark remarked. They could see Loki standing at the top of Stark Tower. He saw them, and shot the jet out of the sky. Clint still managed to keep them from crashing too severely as they crashed to the ground. The four of them got out of the jet, taking a look around them. The city was already in utter chaos. People were running in panic, things were being destroyed, explosions all around them. There were chitauri everywhere. It was hard to believe that it got that bad in such a short time. They could see Loki standing atop Stark Tower like he was the king of the world. All of a sudden, they saw someone land on top of Stark Tower. After a second look, Madison could hardly believe her eyes. It was Thor. He was alive! Even in the current situation, she was sure that she had never felt so happy in her life. A huge smile crossed her face, and she wanted to cry out of joy. But, she knew now was not the time, and she just let out a relieved laugh. Thor was alive. Cap, Natasha, and Clint noticed her reaction. Natasha grinned. She had thought that might be the case. She had noticed before the way Madison acted when it came to Thor. Clint just stood there, looking somewhat confused about the whole situation. Natasha whispered something to him, and a look of realization came across his face. Loki and Thor fought for a few moments on top of Stark Tower until Loki managed to get away from him, jumping onto one of the chitauri chariots. Thor flew down from Stark Tower, joining Cap, Madison, Clint, and Natasha. He and Madison stared at each other for a moment before walking over to each other.

"Thor!" Madison said.

"Madison." Thor said, putting his hands on her arms, "I am relieved to see that you unharmed. If Loki had done anything to you..."

"Thor." she said, "I was so afraid you..." She was cut off mid sentence as his lips were on hers. At first, she was frozen to the spot, her head spinning. She couldn't believe what was happening. Then, she kissed him back. Natasha grinned, and Cap just watched in surprise.

"Wow." Clint said, grinning, "I missed a lot while I was gone." When Thor and Madison broke the kiss, Stark's voice could be heard over the radio.

"Way to go, there, Point Break. But, uh, in case you didn't notice, the city's kind of under attack here. So, yeah, you might want to save that for later." Stark said. Thor and Madison both just smiled.

"Alright, so, what now?" Madison asked.

"Let me know when Banner shows up." Tony said.

"Banner?" Cap said.

"Banner? We don't even know where he..." Madison started to say.

"Just keep me posted." Stark said. Cap began to lay out a plan.

"Alright. Listen, we've got Stark up top..." he started to say, but was interrupted by the sound of a motor scooter. They looked in the direction of the sound to see Bruce Banner riding up on a motor scooter.

"What the...?" Madison said as they approached him. He got off of the scooter and walked over to them.

"Well, this all seems... horrible." Bruce said.

"We've got him." Cap said.

"Banner? Well, then, tell him to suit up." Stark said, "I'm bringing the party to you." Just then, they saw Stark flying through the air being followed by a giant, creature. He was leading it towards them.

"Holy shit." Madison said.

"I don't see how that's a party." Natasha said. Bruce turned around and started walking in the direction of Tony and the creature.

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a good time for you to get angry." Cap said. Bruce looked back at them as he was walking.

"That's my secret, Cap. I'm always angry." Bruce said, before turning back around to face the creature. He suddenly transformed into the Hulk, and stopped the creature. But, the creature was so long, the end of it was flipping over and falling straight towards Cap, Thor, Natasha, Clint, and Madison.

"I got this." Tony said, shooting the end of the creature so that it fell in the opposite direction. Though, debris from the creature's armor fell down onto where they were standing. Cap shielded himself and Natasha with his shield, Clint ducked behind a taxi, and Thor got behind something, pulling Madison close, shielding her with his body just in case. Stark then landed on the ground with everyone else.

"Call it, captain." he said. Cap began dueling out orders. Barton, I want you on the rooftops. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you've got the perimeter. If goes by, turn it back or turn it to ash." he said.

"Better clench up, Legolas." Tony said, grabbing Clint by the collar and flying into the air with him.

"We need to bottleneck that portal. Thor, if you've got the lightning, light 'em up." Cap said. Thor nodded to Cap, then turned to look at Madison.

"Stay safe." he said. Madison nodded to him and smiled. He started spinning Mjolnir and took off into the air.

"Natasha, Madison, I want you two on the ground with me." Cap said. Natasha nodded.

"Yes, sir." Madison said. For a while, they all fought the chitauri.

"Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." Natasha finally said.

"She's right. They'll just keep coming." Madison said.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Cap said.

"Maybe it's not about guns." Natasha said, looking up, "I have to get up there."

"Do you need a ride?" Cap asked.

"I've got a ride." Natasha said, "I could use a boost, though."

"Are you sure about this?" Cap asked.

"Yeah." Natasha said, looking at Cap, "It's gonna be fun." She ran towards Cap, and jumped off of his shield, and he helped propel her further through the air. She grabbed onto a chitauri chariot, threw the chitauri off of it, and commandeered it.

"That does look kind of fun." Madison said as she and Cap watched Natasha on the chitauri chariot. Thor eventually came back down to the ground to fight alongside Cap and Madison, and Natasha finally made it to the top of Stark Tower. Cap got knocked to the ground by one of the chitauri, and Thor defeated the chitauri, and offered his hand to Cap. Cap took his hand and let Thor help him to his feet. Madison smiled as she watched them.

"Ready for another bout?" Thor asked him.

"What, are you getting tired?" Cap asked, smiling. They all continued to fight until finally, Natasha spoke to them over the radio.

"I can close it." she said.

"Do it." Cap said.

"Wait. We've got a nuke comin' in." Stark said over the radio, "And, I know just where to put it."

"A what?!" Madison said.

"They're going to nuke the entire island of Manhattan?" Cap said.

"This isn't Fury's doing. He wouldn't do that." Madison said.

"Are you sure?" Cap said.

"If Madison trusts that he would not, then I do as well. I trust her judgement." Thor said.

"It wasn't Fury. He's the one who told me about the nuke." Stark said over the radio. Everyone watched as Tony Stark grabbed the missile and flew with it up towards the portal. Madison couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tony Stark was going to risk his life to save the city? Did something Cap said to him hit too close to home and make him realize how selfish he had been?

"Stark, that's a one way trip." Cap said.

"I know." Stark said. Whatever the reason, Tony Stark was doing it, for once in his life, he was doing something selfless. They saw Stark go into the portal. They watched for what seemed like hours, though it must have been only a few minutes, waiting for Stark to come back out. They all watched, hoping that Stark would come back out. After a few moments of waiting, Cap finally made the call that had to be made.

"Close it." he said. Madison admired him for being able to make that call. She definitely wouldn't have wanted to be the one to make that call. But, then, Captain America always did what needed to be done, no matter what. That was how he ended up frozen in the ice in the first place. It was just as the portal was closing that they saw un unbelievable sight. Just before the portal closed, Tony Stark came falling back through.

"Son of a gun." Cap said.

"No way." Madison said. They watched as Stark continued falling downward.

"He's not slowing down." Thor said, spinning Mjolnir, preparing to fly up and get him. But, just then, Hulk jumped from a building and caught him, bringing him safely down and laying him on the ground. Thor turned him over so that he was laying on his back, and hulk tore the front of his helmet off. He lay there motionless with his eyes closed, and they watched, just waiting for him to wake up. Finally, Hulk let out a loud roar, and Tony's eyes snapped open.

"Oh, what the hell?" he said, "What happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." Cap grinned.

"We won." he (Cap) said.

"Alright. Yay! Good job, everybody. Let's just take a day. Let's all just not come in tomorrow. Ever tried shwarma? I don't know what it is, but I want to try it." Tony said. Madison couldn't believe it. She swore that Tony Stark had to be the luckiest bastard alive. He was the only one she knew that could go into a portal, and, as it was closing, escape just by a hair. She smiled and shook her head. As irritating as Stark was, she did like him deep down.

"We're not done yet." Thor said. They all knew that he was referring to the fact that they still had to deal with Loki.

"Okay. Then, shwarma after." Tony said. They made their way to the top of Stark Tower, where Loki was just barely getting up after Hulk had smashed him into the floor. He looked up to see the whole group of them standing imposingly in front of him.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." he said. Tony had apparently offered him a drink when he was distracting him before.

They took Loki and the Tesseract to Central Park, where they prepared to send him and the artifact off to Asgard.

"Madison," Thor said, placing his large hands on her shoulders, "I will return. I swear it." Madison nodded.

"I trust you." she said. She would be lying if she said she wasn't sad to see him go, but she knew he had to, and she knew this day would come. She knew that he wouldn't lie to her, and that he fully intended to come back. She just wasn't sure when that would be. So, she forced herself to be strong, and she managed a smile. This was how she wanted Thor to remember her, smiling. He smiled at her, leaned in, and kissed her, a hungry, passionate kiss, trying to get his fill until he would see her again. He wasn't sure when that would be. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew it had to be done. Eric Selvig watched in surprise, his eyes wide. He was the only one of the group that didn't yet know about Madison and Thor.

"Well, I certainly missed something along the way, didn't I?" he said, finally smiling, for the first time since he had been freed from Loki's control. When they finally broke the kiss, Dr. Selvig shook hands with Thor, and handed him the Tesseract.

"Thank you, my friend." Thor said, smiling at him. He then turned to look at Madison.

"Madison, until we meet again." he said. She smiled and waved.

"See you, Thor." she said quietly. Thor then looked around at everyone.

"Until we meet again, my friends." he said.

"Right. And, when you come back, shwarma." Tony said. Thor smiled, and, after a moment, he, Loki, and the Tesseract were gone. Madison looked to the ground, trying to hide the sadness on her face. But, she looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Dr. Selvig.

"He'll come back." he said, smiling. Madison managed a small smile.

"Thanks, Dr. Selvig." she said. Natasha reached over and placed a hand on her other shoulder.

"Come on, Maddie. You can come hang out with me and Clint for a while." she said. Natasha knew that her friend was sad now, and she knew that she and Clint were no substitute for a the God Of Thunder, but, they were her friends, and it was better than Madison being alone, moping around. Madison smiled and sighed.

"Alright, Natasha." she said.

"Well, see you all around." Stark said. He and Bruce got into his(Stark's) sportscar, and drove off. Natasha, Clint, and Madison got into Natasha's car and drove off, and Steve got onto his motorcycle and rode off.


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

-Part 6: Secrets-

The next day, Madison was walking down the hallway on the helicarrier when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Madison."

She turned around to see Nick Fury approaching her from down the hall.

"Can I talk to you?" he said as he walked up to her. Her first thought was that she had done something that she was in trouble for. Usually, when Fury asked to talk to someone, the majority of the time, it wasn't just for a friendly chat. She tried to think of what she could possibly have done. Could this have been about her and Thor?

"Come into my office." he said. She followed him into his office. He sat down at his desk, and she sat down across from him, in a chair on the other side of the desk.

"Was there something you wanted, Director Fury?" she asked. He may be her friend, but he was also her superior, and she knew that she should still show proper respect while at work, especially if she was about to get reprimanded for something.

"Drop the formalities, Madison. I want to talk to you as your friend, not your boss." Fury said. At that moment, she felt her body relax. So, she wasn't getting reprimanded after all. Even so, what reason could Fury possibly have to sit her down and have a talk with her.

"Madison, with everything that's happened, I've had enough secrets to last me for a while." Fury said. Madison was confused as to what he could possibly be talking about. Did he think she was keeping a secret from him, or was he keeping a secret from her? No. He wouldn't, would he? She was one of the few people Fury was completely honest with, wasn't she?

"Madison, this is about your parents. Your mother, specifically." Fury continued.

"My mother? What about her?" Madison asked. Fury sighed.

"Madison, the woman you knew as your mother isn't your real mother." he said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Madison asked.

"Your real mother died shortly after you were born. The woman you knew as your mother adopted you as her own when she married your father." Nick Fury said.

"What? Why didn't anybody tell me this? All these years you lied to me, my father lied to me? Why?" Madison said. She could hardly believe all of this.

"Because I promised your father I wouldn't." Fury answered.

"What? Why would he want you to promise something like that?" Madison asked.

"So you could have a normal life. Madison, your real mother wasn't human." Fury answered.

"Wait. Back up. What do you mean my mother wasn't human?" Madison said.

"Madison, your mother was from Asgard." Fury said.

"What? No way. You're telling me I'm Asgardian?" Madison said, still somewhat in disbelief at what Fury was saying.

"You're half Asgardian. Your father, as you know, was human." Fury said, "The world didn't know Asgard existed. He thought, if you knew, it would make your life harder. He just wanted you to be happy. That's why he kept it from you. But, now, I thought it was time I break that promise. I figured you had a right to know." As much as she hated the fact that it was kept from her for so long, she also appreciated Nick Fury telling her. It couldn't have been easy, especially since it meant breaking a promise that he made to her father. Even though she didn't like that he kept it from her, she guessed that she knew why her father did it. In his own way, he was trying to protect her. Still, this was a lot for her to wrap her head around.

"Did my mo... my step-mom know?" she asked. Fury nodded.

"She did. She wanted your father to tell you the truth, but he refused. He thought it would only make your life harder." he said. Madison was silent for a while, trying to take it all in.

"Thanks for telling me, Fury. I appreciate it." she finally said. She walked out of the room, and down the hall to her room. She sighed, laying down on the bed. She was laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She was still trying to comprehend what Nick Fury had said. It made sense. The stories her step-mother told her about Asgard were her way of trying to connect her with the other half of her heritage, her real heritage, without actually telling her the truth.


	7. Chapter 7: Shawarma

-Part 7: Shawarma-

The next day, Madison was sitting on her bed, strumming on her guitar when she heard heavy footsteps in the hallway. She stopped and looked to the doorway. After a moment, Thor came into view. Thor! He was back?!

"Madison." he said, smiling at her.

"Thor!" she said, setting her guitar beside her bed and running over to him. He took her hands in his.

"I am very pleased to see you." he said.

"I can't believe you're back already." she said, smiling.

"Yes, well, Tony Stark wanted me to partake in the eating of shwarma." he said. Madison laughed.

"Truly, everything is settled with Loki and the Tesseract, so I am able to visit." Thor said.

"Is this your quarters?" Thor asked, looking around as he followed her into her room.

"Yeah. This is it. At least, this is where I stay when I'm on the helicarrier. I have a small apartment not far from Stark Tower, but, I think I spend more time here." she said. A photo on the end table beside her bed caught his attention. It was a photo of Madison, though much younger, with her parents. She followed his gaze and noticed that he was looking at the picture.

"Yep. That's me." she said, sitting down on her bed.

"And your parents, I presume." he said, sitting down beside her.

"Well... as far as I'm concerned, yeah. But, I just found out she's not my real mother, or, not my birth mother, I guess. Apparently, my real mother died shortly after I was born." Madison said, staring at the picture for a moment before continuing, "According to Nick Fury, my real mother was Asgardian."

"Your mother was of Asgard?" Thor said, looking at her in surprise.

"Yeah. I'm half Asgardian, Thor." she said, "Trust me, it was a shock to me, too." Thor was silent for a moment, taking in what she had just told him, then he smiled, touching her arm.

"Then, you are truly the best of what both realms have to offer." he said. She smiled. In her honest opinion, she thought Thor was exaggerating, but, she beyond glad that he thought that about her.

"I swore that, after Jane Foster, I would never fall in love with a human again, that it would only cause me pain. But, I never dreamed I could meet someone such as yourself. You are unlike anyone I have ever known." he said, "Madison, I believe I may be in love with you."

"Thor, the way I feel about you, I've never felt like this before. I really think I love you, too." she said.

"I am glad to hear it." he said, smiling. He leaned in and kissed her. It was then that they heard a familiar voice from the doorway.

"Geez, what is it with you two? Close the door if you're gonna do that stuff."

They quickly pulled away from each other, and looked in the direction of the voice to see none other than Tony Stark.

"Stark. What are you doing here?" Madison asked.

"We're going for shawarma, remember? If you can pull yourselves away from each other for that long." Tony said. Madison couldn't help but laugh. Maybe it was because she was still just glad to see that Stark was alive after the close call he had.

"Alright." she said, "Let's go get some shwarma." She and Thor followed Tony out to the main area of the helicarrier, where Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Bruce were waiting.

They walked into Shawarma Palace, the restaurant Stark had seen downtown during the battle. Besides them and the employees who worked there, the place was empty. The building itself was somewhat of a mess from the attack on the city. There were some windows broken out, and some chairs and tables knocked over. There was a woman in the corner, sweeping up glass and some debris.

"I guess shawarma isn't exactly in high demand." Madison said.

"I guess not. Nobody even knows what it is. Stark doesn't even know what it is." Natasha said. The employees were all of Middle Eastern descent, and they began whispering to each other in their language. All they could make out was the word "Avengers" every now and then because it was the same in both languages. They were quite a mismatched group, so they did stand out. And, if they didn't stand out before, they definitely did now that they saved the world.

"I think they're talking about us." Madison said.

"I wonder what they're saying." Tony said.

"Probably, 'those assholes think, just because they saved the world, they think they can just walk in while we're cleaning up the place and still get service.' Or something along those lines." Clint said.

"Nah, they're probably saying how great we are 'cause we saved the city." Tony said. One of the employees approached them.

"Hello." the woman said with a thick Middle Eastern accent, "Welcome to Shawarma Palace. May I ask, are you the Avengers?"

"Um, yes, ma'am." Steve said.

"I thought so. I knew you right away." the woman said, "Come. I show you to your table." She led them to a table near the door. They all took a seat around the table. Thor and Madison sat beside each other. Next to them sat Tony, then Bruce. On the other side of Thor sat Cap. Next to Cap, Natasha and Clint sat beside each other, or rather, practically on top of each other, Clint with his leg up on Natasha's chair. The woman passed a menu to each of them.

"If there is anything you need, let me know." she said before walking away.

"What is any of this stuff?" Natasha said, looking at the menu.

"Just pick something. Try anything. I'm buying." Tony said. Madison sighed, resting her head on her hand.

"Isn't there anything in here that doesn't have meat in it? I don't really like meat." she said.

"I don't know. This looks the closest to actually being edible." Clint said, pointing out something in his menu to Natasha.

"Yeah. Well, do you want to go with a basket of that, and we can share it?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah. Might as well." Clint answered.

"I don't know if I want anything." Cap said, looking over the menu.

"You can have some of whatever I'm having." Tony said. After a few moments, the woman came back to the table.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked them. They placed their order, and the woman thanked them and headed back to the kitchen to tell the cook their order. They relaxed and waited for their food to be brought out. They were all still fairly tired. After all, it was only a day ago that they were fighting a battle to save New York City. They were all somewhat slouching in their seats, and Clint had even obtained a book from God knows where, and was now reading it. They sat in silence for a while, before Tony was the first to speak up.

"So... you and Madison, huh, Point Break?" he said to Thor.

"Hello. Stark. Don't talk about me like I'm not sitting right here." Madison said, "And, you know damn well the answer to that." Though she seemed annoyed, she was smiling. Though she may or may not admit it, as annoyed as she sometimes got with Stark, she would have been pretty sad if he had died. Thor grinned at Madison's comment, and Bruce let out a small laugh.

"Hey, guys, look at that." Natasha said, pointing to a white board on the far side of the room.

"Shawarma Palace. Voted best shawarma in New York." Clint read out loud what was written on the white board.

"I guess so. It's probably the only shawarma in New York." Madison said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Natasha said. The group laughed and talked until the waitress brought them their food. Tony was the first to take a bite. After all, it was his idea to go there. At first, he wasn't exactly sure what he thought of it. It wasn't horrible. Actually, it wasn't bad considering what it looked like. Bruce was the second one to start eating. Hesitant at first, he slowly took the first bite. He was pleasantly surprised, and began eating at a more steady pace. It wasn't bad. Although, he couldn't say for sure whether it was actually good, or whether he was just that hungry as he hadn't eaten an actual meal for the last couple of days. Thor was the next to start eating. Before long, he was shoving large portions of food into his mouth. Thor was always a big eater, and the others wondered if he would eat pretty much anything. They also wondered if it actually was good, or whether he was just enjoying eating something different than the food they have in Asgard for a change. Madison moved her food, a vegetarian wrap of some kind, around on her plate, hesitant to actually take a bite. She knew she should just try it and get it over with, but she wasn't sure that she really wanted to. But, then, she didn't want the others to think she was scared, either. Look on the bright side, at least it didn't have any meat, right? She looked over at Thor, who was downing large mouthfuls of food. Thor was eating it. It couldn't be too bad, right? But, then again, she was pretty sure that Thor would eat just about anything. She sighed, looking at her plate again. She finally picked up the wrap and took a bite. Well, it wasn't horrible. Though it wasn't something she would willingly eat again, at least it didn't make her want to gag. Clint was the next one to start eating. He grabbed one of something that slightly resembled nachos, but definitely weren't, and stuck it in his mouth. It wasn't great. But, it wasn't horrible enough that he wouldn't eat it. He continued reading the book, eating all the while. Natasha was the next and last one to start eating. She looked at it for a moment, hesitant to actually eat it. But, just about everyone else had tried something, and she wasn't about to look like a coward in front of all of them. She took one of the same things Clint was eating, and stuck it in her mouth. It wasn't extremely horrible. It was tolerable. But, it definitely wasn't good, either. Cap didn't eat anything. He just sat there resting his head on his hand, taking a sip of his drink every once in a while. When they were finished, Tony paid the woman, and even gave her a little extra for the trouble of serving them while trying to clean up the restaurant.

"Thank you, my friends. Come again any time." the woman said to them.

"Thank you, ma'am." Cap said before they walked out the door.


End file.
